Hunting Horcruxes
by AccioPhoenix7
Summary: Follows the events of the Deathly Hallows but Harry was able to get to Ginny at the wedding and took her with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- The Wedding_

Harry leaned against one of the golden pillars within the tent, his eyes gazing over the crowd. He smirked as he saw Hermione trying to teach Ron how to dance in the middle of the floor. Mrs Weasley kept hugging Bill and Fleur, tears of happiness streaming down her face and Mr Weasley was in deep conversation with Percy and Lupin.

Harry's focus then turned to Ginny who was currently dancing with Lee Jordan. She looked so beautiful in the golden bridesmaid's dress, her fiery ginger hair slightly curled. He was eager to dance with her however every time he stepped on the dance floor, either a guest would try and start a conversation with him or Mrs Weasley would try and grab him and get him to dance with her.

As he continued to scan the room he noticed Elphias Doge, immediately recognising him from his photo in the Daily Prophet that he had read earlier that day. Harry approached him.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course Mr Potter" he replied, motioning to the chair in front of him.

"I saw the obituary you wrote in the Daily Prophet" said Harry. "I didn't realise you knew Dumbledore so well."

"I've known Dumbledore for most of my life, certainly the longest if you don't count his brother Aberforth. That's why that vulture pestered me to talk to her for her new book."

"You mean Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"Yes that dreadful woman, don't believe anything she writes Harry!"

Suddenly an elderly woman sat on the table opposite them turned around to face them. Harry recognised her as Aunt Muriel.

"We both know who spilled the beans on Dumbledore to Rita Skeeter Elphias" she said, having clearly listened to their conversation.

"Who?" Harry asked,

"Bathilda Bagshot. She was an old friend of Dumbledore's" Muriel explained. " A well worth trip to Godric's Hollow, I'd have thought."

"Godric's Hollow? Bathilda Bagshot lives in Godric's Hollow?"

"She's been there forever, that's where she met Dumbledore, when his family moved there."

"Dumbledore lived there too?" Harry asked confused. Dumbledore had never told him that.

"Of course dear boy, are you sure you knew him at all?"

Suddenly, something large and silver came flying through the canopy over the dance floor. The patronus hovered in the air and everyone froze. Then a loud, deep voice came from it which Harry identified as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Ministry of Magic is dead. They are coming… They are coming."

Harry jumped to his feet and drew his wand. The crowd had gone into panic as Death Eaters began surrounding the tent. Spells were flying all around him. To his left, he saw one guest get hit by the killing curse and another guest flew across one of the tables and landed in a heap on the floor.

Harry looked around and spotted Ginny at the other end of the tent. He sprinted over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. Seconds later, Lupin was ushering them towards the middle of the dance floor. He caught sight of Ron and Hermione and Lupin pushed Harry and Ginny towards them.

"Go! Get out of here!" Lupin cried.

The four of them grabbed hold of one another and disapparated out of the tent away from the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Shaftesbury Avenue

When Harry opened his eyes he was on a street surrounded by people. He could tell he was in London but he wasn't exactly sure where. The street was lined with shops and pubs and there were black cabs and red double-decker buses driving up and down it under the night sky.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shaftesbury Avenue" Hermione replied. "I've been here a few times with mum and dad; it just popped into my head."

"We need to move, we are too out in the open" said Harry.

The four of them set off down a long, dark alleyway away from the crowds of people on the nearby street.

"We need to change. We can't wonder around the streets in wedding dresses and dress robes" said Hermione.

Then she pulled out a small beaded bag and reached inside so nearly all of her arm was submerged in it.

"How the hell-?" Ron began

"Undetectable extension charm. I've had everything packed for weeks just in case we needed to leave."

"What about everyone at the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"They will have gone into hiding. It's too dangerous to go back" said Hermione

"So where do we go now?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure but we have to lay low, we can't risk the Death Eaters finding us" Harry replied.

They entered a small, shabby all-night café to plan their next move. Harry sat across from Ginny with Ron next to him across from Hermione.

"What can I get you?" asked a small, plump waitress who was chewing gum.

"Four cappuccino's please" Hermione answered and the waitress disappeared to the back of the café.

"So where do we go from here? Voldemort's taken over the Ministry so it's going to be hard to move undetected."

"We could try and get a message to the Order" Ginny suggested.

Suddenly the door to the café opened and two workmen entered and approached the counter. Harry tuned out the group's conversation and turned his attention to the two new arrivals. Something about them seemed a bit odd. Then they drew their wands.

"Get down!" Harry shouted as a spell flew past his head. He and Ron crouched behind the table where they were just sat at and Hermione and Ginny had dived behind a booth at the other side of the shop.

"Stupefy!" cried one of the death eaters.

"Expulso!" shouted the other, causing a table behind Harry and Ron to explode, sending fragments of wood flying in all directions.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Screamed Hermione and Ginny as they appeared from behind the booth, hitting both Death Eaters in the chest, causing them to freeze and fall to the ground.

They slowly approached the fallen Death Eaters, weary that they may attack suddenly.

"This one is Dolohov, I recognise him from the wanted posters" said Ron pointing at the skinny, black-haired man lying against the counter.

"This one is Rowle, he was there the night Dumbledore died" said Harry motioning towards the burly blond Death Eater.

"What do we do with them?" Ginny asked.

"Kill them? They'd kill us." said Ron.

"We wipe their memories, if we kill them they'll know we were here." said Harry. "Hermione- you do it."

"Obliviate" she said, causing the Death Eaters' eyes to go unfocused.

They cleared up the shop and moved the Death Eaters outside before the waitress came back.

"I say we go to Grimmauld Place, we need somewhere to stay tonight and we can't go to the Leaky Cauldron." said Harry.

"Are you sure Harry? Snape can get in there" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure."

They all grabbed hold of each other again and disapparated out of the café.


End file.
